De: James y Lily Potter Para: El mundo
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Desde que las reliquias de la muerte parte dos fue estrenada, salio a relucir el odio a James Potter, bien, la pareja ha decidido decirles unas cuantas palabras a todas esas personas.


_Querido mundo._

_Por favor, dejen de odiarme porque según ustedes, yo le quite el amor de Evans a Snape. Yo cambie para bien y ella se dio cuenta. Snape fue empeorando en sus decisiones y no tuve NADA que ver en ello. _

_Si, moleste a Snape en la adolescencia, ¿que ustedes no lo han hecho? Además, el siempre andaba detrás de mi y mis amigos para ver si nos descubría, acusaba y que luego nos castigaran. Nadie le llama a meterse donde no le llaman. Nosotros simplemente le dábamos su merecido por andar de 'fisgón'. (Y también se debía a mis celos, porque el pasaba tiempo con Lily, vamos! todo adolecente celoso es capaz de cualquier cosa, o niéguenlo)_

_Ahora, vean lo que él hizo, traía de bajada a MI hijo solo porque le recordaba a mí. ¿No es infantil eso ya para la edad que tenía? Y mi hijo no era el único, ¿Que me dicen de Neville? ¿Y del resto de alumnos que no pertenecían a su casa? Meterse con los alumnos y humillarlos es caer muy bajo. Yo nunca humille a nadie, si bueno, a él... pero cumplía los requisitos: no me caía bien, se metía donde no le llamaban, tenía mi edad, (asi que no pueden decirme 'metete con alguien de tu tamaño'), era amante de las artes oscuras, yo odio las artes oscuras y por consecuente, odio a quienes las aman._

_Solo les pido que dejen de decir que él fue mejor persona que yo, por no lo fue. No dire que yo fui mejor persona (aunque en realidad lo soy), no me enorgullezco de cómo era en la adolescencia (bueno, si, en realidad sí), pero yo MADURE y cambie. Si no hubiera hecho eso, Evans no se hubiera casado conmigo._

_Por ultimo: todos cometemos errores y los remediamos, yo fui mejorando mi forma de ser, Snape fue empeorando, y hasta que no vio a Lily muerta, reacciono. Yo no tuve que verla muerta, yo cambie porque quería que ella me aceptara._

_James._

* * *

><p><em>Querido Mundo<em>

_He venido del más allá para decirles algo muy importante._

_Desde hace varias semanas, he visto como calumnian a mi esposo, y hablan pestes de él. Eso en verdad me molesta y el, aunque no lo aparente, se siente mal por ello._

_No vengo aquí a hablar mal de Sev, porque se lo que hizo y el porqué, y eso es un signo de lealtad. Simplemente quiero que dejen de ver a James como el malo de la historia. Sé que él no era la persona más agradable del mundo... (a lo lejos -¡Evans! ¡Todos me amaban! Los merodeadores éramos la elite en Hogwarts y... -aparece Remus y le tapa la boca). Bien, él no me agradaba a mí para NADA, ténganlo claro, prácticamente yo lo odiaba, ahora... ¿ustedes creen que yo me habría casado con el si no hubiera cambiado? Sé que molestaba a Sev, si ¡LO SE! y sé que después Sev se arrepintió de haberme llamado 'sangre sucia', pero en verdad... pienso que si él me hubiera amado como dicen, habría dejado su amor por las artes oscuras. Yo me hubiera quedado con Sev de no ser porque el ELIGIO las artes oscuras. Yo le pedí varias veces que se alejara de sus amigos mortifagos y él nunca me hizo caso... ¿qué clase de amor es ese?_

_Y si piensan decir que los merodeadores provocaron que Sev se convirtiera en mortifago, están muy mal. En primera: a él ya le gustaban desde hace tiempo y en segunda: Si hubiera sido por culpa de los merodeadores, Sev hubiera utilizado su 'nuevo poder' para vengarse de ellos. Pero no lo hizo, era el perrito faldero de Voldemort._

_James era un chico presumido, arrogante e insoportable (a lo lejos -¡HEY!), para mi así lo era, yo así lo veía. Como supongo saben... él en Séptimo año empezó a cambiar y yo me di cuenta de ello. Se le habían bajado los humos y descubrí que era una excelente persona. James siempre se preocupó por su familia y amigos, eran lo más importante para él, sé que hubiera sido capaz de dejar a un lado su popularidad por sus seres queridos. Él no es la persona terrible que todo el mundo piensa. El señor fue criado por unos padres que ansiaban un hijo, y fue el único niño de esa familia, fue criado con amor, mucho amor, mimado e incluso adorado. Una persona que crece así, obviamente es del tipo de persona que fue James, pero él siempre fue una persona encantadora... a su modo. ¿Creen que si no lo fuera no hubiera sido tan querido en Hogwarts?_

_¿Porque todos olvidan lo excelente persona que James fue, solo porque fue un adolecente pleno y feliz? ¿Porque todos pueden perdonar a Snape de sus terribles errores y tratan a James como si fuera lo peor de lo peor? Yo he reconocido que James no era un angelito, ¡pero es la edad que tenía! Ninguna adolecente es tan bien portada. También reconozco que Sev fue valiente al estar sirviendo de espía para la orden y cuidar de mi hijo. Eso lo hace una persona excelente, pero no mejor que James. Sev nunca dejo de ser esa persona rencorosa, no supo olvidar ni perdonar pero ustedes han sabido olvidar las cosas malas que hizo y perdonarlo. Olvidar y perdonar que eligiera a sus mortifagos antes que a mí. Olvidar y perdonar que él era parte de aquel grupo que se dedicaba a matar sangres sucias, como yo. Olvidar y perdonar que fue con Voldemort a darle el soplo de la profecía, sin detenerse a pensar que podría hablar de mi hijo. ¿Porque no pueden hacer lo mismo por James? ¿James lo único que hizo mal fue ser feliz? _

_Les pongo un ejemplo claro: Draco Malfoy y mi hijo, muchos de ustedes aman a Draco a pesar de cómo se llevaba con mi hijo. Así como Harry y Draco lo fueron en la escuela, así lo fueron James y Severus. No hay diferencia y si hay punto de comparación. James salvo la vida de Severus, según las palabras de Sev 'para salvar su pellejo' pero no, James nunca fue así, si el viera primero por su seguridad ¿porque rayos era un Gryffindor? El salvo a Sev porque, a pesar de sus diferencias, y de que lo odiaba, no iba a dejarlo morir, James no fue tan malo. Así como Harry hizo con Draco, de salvarlo de aquel fuego, a pesar de que no le caía bien, fue y lo salvo._

_Regresando al donde James salvo a Sev. Ustedes dirán 'pero fue por una broma de sus amigos' Exacto, 'broma de sus amigos' pero aquí hay una corrección... seria 'amigo' Ni Remus ni James sabian de lo que Sirius estaba planeando. Snape debió haber hecho algo para que Sirius le intentara jugar esa broma que podría haberle costado la vida. No olviden que Severus estaba obsesionado con ellos y con descubrir que tenía Remus, sinceramente ¿A el que le importaba lo que los merodeadores hicieran cada noche de luna llena? ¿Acaso le afectaba en algo? Pero no, él estaba tan dispuesto a hacer que los expulsaran que siempre estaba espiándolos para echarlos de cabeza. No vengan aquí a decir que él era una víctima, porque no lo fue._

_Por último, James cambio, por amor, para que yo lo aceptara. Severus nunca cambio, que les quede claro: NUNCA cambio. Siempre fue la misma persona, lo que hizo fue arrepentirse de sus actos... después de que supo que yo estaba muerta. Todos parecen olvidar que James intento retener a Voldemort para darnos a mi hijo y a mi algo de ventaja, y sin su varita, ningún mago se enfrenta a Voldemort sin ningún arma, se necesita mucho valor para eso, pero James lo hizo, por amor._

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Si lo has visto publicado en Potterfics yo facebook (Apoyando a James Potter) soy la misma persona :D si lo viste en otro lado ¬¬ me lo robaron_

_PS :L fuck you snape! ¬¬ - lo siento si alguien se ofende.  
><em>


End file.
